The Washington
by NatalyaShae
Summary: After a long day, Elizabeth McCord just wanted to go home. Getting stuck in an elevator with a reporter named John was not in her agenda. However, it turns out better than she thought it would, even if Russell Jackson get's a little twitchy. Short one shot that not that good.


The Washington Jan. 2017

…..-…..-…

The day had been exhausting. Elizabeth McCord grabbed her bag and coat and left her office after turning off her light. She'd meet her security downstairs. Blake offered to walk her but she knew he had a date with his boyfriend; yes, she knew her assistant was gay but who really cares? The media, probably, other countries, for sure, her, nope, and that's all that really mattered isn't it? She tapped the bottom for the elevator and waited for the doors to slide open.

"Madam Secretary" A voice greets as soon as the elevator opens, revealing a man she recognized as a reporter. Greeeeaaaaat.

"Good evening" she greets in turn. She steps into the elevator and presses the ground floor that already lit if only to emphasize her point of just wanting to go home.

"Long day?"

Elizabeth leans against the wall and looks to the man. He's in his forties, about six foot, lean but toned built, clean shaven, short brown hair.

"Exhausting. How was yours?" She politely inclined back. The man smiles.

"I have been banished from just about every note worthy politician in D.C by all the note worthy politicians assistants so long if nothing else." The man answers with amusement.

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, slightly amused at the mans own amusement.

Before either of them could say anything, the elevator slams to an abrupt halt and the light cuts off only to be replaced by the emergency lights moments after. She groans, she'd been so close to going home. Henry was already mad at her even if he tried to hide it. She was supposed to have the day off but was called in over Montana threatening to start a war with Canada over the pipeline. Then things kept happening that needed her attention since she was already there. Needless to say it was two o' clock in the morning and she really did just want to go home a snuggle up to her mad husband after checking in on her kids.

"Might as well get comfortable, we could be here awhile" The man interrupted her thoughts. She refocused only to have to look down to see that the reporter was sitting on the floor with his jacket off. His jacket was spread out on the floor where he was patting his hand in an indication to sit. Taking a deep breath, she set her belongings down before taking the offered jacket.

"Thank you" She says, leaning back.

"You're welcome," he accepts, "well, since we're going to be here for awhile, I'm John" he offers her his hand.

"Elizabeth" She shakes his hand. Momentarily, she see's slight surprise.

"What?" She asks, curious about why he had been surprised. She blames her past as a spy, noticing expressions shift. Jim blinks before grinning in sheepishness.

"Nothing, it's just, every politician I've ever talked to announces their title, and you've only offered your first name rather than your own title" John answers honestly. Elizabeth hums.

…

"What do you mean she's trapped in an elevator? She the Secretary of State, for Gods sake!" Russell Jackson exclaimed getting out of bed after receiving the news that the Diplomatic Security for Elizabeth McCord just found out.

"Then get her out of there!" Russell demands, hearing that said woman was stuck in the elevator with a reporter.

"I don't care how!" Russell growls hanging up the phone. He slips on his shoes heads out the door, intent on doing some damage control.

…

"-and then he said "I am the Senator of Texas, I have important business to deal with. I don't have time for an interview" before his assistant came in to announce that his one o'clock break was due so he could 'watch the football game on channel six'" the reporter recalled causing Elizabeth to laugh. They'd been stuck in the elevator for over forty-five minutes now with John retelling some of his encounters with other politicians on the hill. Her laughter dies down. Daisy was probably going to kill her but-

"How about I give you an interview?" She offers. John stairs at her in shock.

"I mean, I'm probably not-"

"NO! I mean, YES, yeah…uh sure" John clears his throat awkwardly. He fetches his pad of paper and his pen from his bag before settling once more. He looks eager like a little puppy that's been offered a treat.

Yeah, Daisy's going to kill her.

...

Henry woke up to his cell phone ringing. He blinks his vision clear before reaching over and grabbing his phone and answering it.

"Hello?" Gosh, he sounded tired. He'd stayed up till 0100 waiting for his wife before he blinked and was out.

"Henry, it's Conrad"

Later, Henry would wonder why Conrad was the one to call him over the fact that his wife was stuck in an elevator…well, maybe his initial 'my wife's in danger' mode is the reason why. After rumor got around that he threatened the President of The United States got around, Conrad was the one to normally call him. Apparently his anger to could make legs quiver. Elizabeth thought it was sexy, he was just confused.

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know. Her Diplomatic Security says that she says she fine, but we both know how she is." Conrad sighs. Henry chuckles slightly. He wondered how many times they'd heard 'I'm fine' while on their way to the hospital.

"I'm on my way" Henry says, getting up.

"I'll inform your Security." Conrad offers before they both hung up.

Henry grabbed his coat after getting dressed and left his home to go make sure his wife was getting 'rescued'.

…

"I have three kids. My oldest, Stevie, is more of an activist. My middle child, Allison, is more into fashion than politics, and my youngest, Jason, is every politicians worst nightmare." Elizabeth speaks of her children fondly.

"Doesn't that make for issues?" John asks curiously. Elizabeth shrugs.

"It gives me a fresh perspective of our next generation. Sometimes my oldest and youngest give me better reasoning in their thoughts of what's in the news and than my peers." Elizabeth answers.

"What about your husband? Is he supportive?" John asks. Elizabeth lets out a breath and seems to slump.

"Henry is very supportive. I don't know how he does it. Allison goes to this Quaker school where it's required to volunteer. We're both very busy with his teaching at the War college and me being the Secretary of State, it's hard to do. However, if we don't, they hold the right to 'disinvite' my daughter. Henry does double to hours to make up for me not being there. He cooks, cleans, goes on walks with me on my down time…he all around the perfect husband" Elizabeth says with a small smile. John tilts his head.

"You seem to feel a bit of guilt…you slouched." John observes. Elizabeth sits up straighter before sighing.

"Yeah, but who wouldn't?"

"Does your family come first?" John asks.

"Every politician will tell you yes"

"But?"

"It's not that simple." Elizabeth says looking away for a moment.

"How so?" John asks, curious to the Secretaries answer.

"Well, my family will always come first. I love them. They're not replaceable, but I am. I can quit my job and someone else will take my place. However, I think I do a pretty good job at what I do. If I can serve my country good enough, I can keep the peace for my children to live in." Elizabeth declares. John stares at the Secretary, a little impressed. He's heard the answer before but the Secretary says it with so much passion to make him believe that she's sincere in her answer.

"Who's your favorite President?" John asks. Elizabeth burst out into laughter.

"President Dalton, of course" John smiles, knowing that was the answer he'd receive.

"You and President Dalton go back, don't you?" John asks. Elizabeth nods.

"He trained me in the CIA" Elizabeth reveals, no one had known that bit.

"Ever save his life?" John asks. Elizabeth only smiles, but doesn't indicate a yes or a no. John sighs gloomily.

"If I had, I'm sure the President wasn't pleased about someone endangering themselves to save his" Elizabeth says after a moment.

"He's a Vietnam Veteran, correct?" Elizabeth nods, "Do you think that being a Veteran influenced his 'displeasure'?"

Elizabeth thought back to when she'd been shot tackling Conrad.

They'd been talking about family, boarding a plane out of Saudi Arabia after one of their intelligence ops when out of nowhere a man pulls out his gun on Conrad and fires. She'd seen him first and reacted. Conrad caught her and dragged her to cover. She'd taken the bullet in the shoulder. The Saudi Arabian Police and soldier responded to the shooter while Conrad put pressure unwanted pressure on her wound. He was mad and she only vaguely recalled him telling her to 'never do that again', because many people cared about her and no one could afford to lose her. After all he was 'just some guy' and 'not important'.

"Honestly, it could be, but I think the President is just that sort of person." Elizabeth answers with a smirk.

"Have you ever made the president mad?" John asks.

"Of course, if not then I wouldn't be doing my job very well."

She continued to answer Johns questions, staying silent on matters related to State that was classified, or if she didn't want to make enemies by saying something rude. John continued on un-insulted or with a knowing smile.

"Would you do it again? If you knew what was going to happen, would you do it all over again?" John asks. Elizabeth thought about it.

"I think knowing what was to come and not being able to change any of it could be disheartening on some things but to be able to change other things…I think in the end, I'd just want to spend more time with my family." Elizabeth nods to herself. John nods in agreement.

"What's your favorite color?" John asks. Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. John only shrugs.

"Green…I like nature" Elizabeth explains.

"Do you have a favorite quote?" John asks only to have the Secretary of State snort.

"My husband lives to quote people. I think my favorite so far is "Love, and then love some more""

"Who said that?" John asks.

"My husband, on our last Anniversary"

John smiles.

…

"How much longer?" Henry asks Russell who looked like he was ready to blow up at one of the mechanics.

"Any minute now, and when we do, we're confiscating the reporters belongings." Russell claims. Henry raises an eyebrow.

"Don't like reporters, Russell?" Henry asks. Russell glares.

…

Elizabeth looks up as the elevator gives a jerk and begins to move.

"I guess our interview is over" John says folding up his note pad.

"Maybe I'll give you a proper one tomorrow after I've seen my husband and kids." Elizabeth offers.

"I know your busy, Mada-"

"Elizabeth" the Secretary interrupts. John holds his hands up.

"-Elizabeth" he corrects.

"I'll have my assistant set something up" Elizabeth promises. John held his tongue but Elizabeth knew that John had been hearing similar sentences all day only to be turned away. Before she could reassure him that she meant what she said, the elevator doors dinged open.

"HENRY!?" She squeals slightly as she scrambles to get up and into her husband's arms. Henry looks relieved that she really is ok and then a tad bit gleeful that his arms were full of his wife. Frank, entered the elevator to fetch her things, talking only a for a moment to the other man who held out his bag to the diplomatic security with knowingness and nothing else.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth drew his attention.

"Conrad called me, said you were stuck in an elevator." Henry answers.

"They woke the President to call you?" Elizabeth asks astonished.

"Apparently I make grown men legs quiver when I'm mad that only the President of the free world can handle." Henry shrugs nonchalantly. Elizabeth broke out laughing.

John watched as the Secretary of State thanked everyone for coming out, cracking jokes about being stuck in a elevator, and of course being happy that she got to leave the State building before she was dragged back. Even as Russell Jackson stole his notepad before handing his bag back, John thought he had a good ending to his day.

…

Daisy stared at the paper in shock. The chief editor of 'The Washington' had written a piece about the Secretary of State that she didn't even know the Secretary gave. However, none of it was in bad light, and her twitter was blowing up with positive memes and jokes, she supposed all was well.

…

The Washington Jan. 2017

If anyone is curious, the Secretary of State's favorite color is green.

As we all know, the Secretary of State just recently fulfilled her spot in the State Department even though she has no political background. It is rumored that President Dalton eagerly pushed her through the Senate committee to take up the position.

President Dalton and The Secretary of State have some history. President Dalton trained The Secretary at the C.I.A and has since been close with the McCord's. At the time of Secretary McCord's welcome to the Hill, tensions had been high with several countries such as France and Saudi Arabia over deals that her predecessor had been promising. The Secretary had to jump in running, so to speak. While the Secretary has no political background, she taught Political Science at UVLA and her own history at the CIA we could only guess at how that prepared her for her position. Whichever the case, The Secretary works well under pressure as demonstrated of no headline declaring, "WAR".

When I asked the Secretary of her personal life, the Secretary opened right up and became more lively. She told me about growing up in the country and having horses. Her kids, Stephanie, Allison, and Jason, all steal their mothers heart. As she talks about the activist, fashion artist, and anarchist respectively, she speaks fondly and proudly. When asks how being the Secretary of State has effected her and her kids with such outlook, the Secretary claims that -,

"Having such brilliant kids and a husband with their own ideas on all things- not just politics- makes me proud. When they feel, they feel passionately about things. We won't always agree on things, but at the end of the day, we're a family and we're in this together."

I've also had the opportunity to learn that our President may have had his life saved by our beloved Secretary while they were at the C.I.A together. Rumor has it that that Secretary McCord saved our President and that our President wasn't too happy about it. That's right, folks, The President of The United States was- as the rumor has it- upset that Secretary McCord risked her life to save his. I guess our President has a bit more selflessness in him than anyone knew. But, I can neither _confirm_ nor deny this rumor.

The Secretary of Defense has promised me a proper interview at a later date, hopefully when she has a moment between her family life and keeping the peace both on the Hill and overseas. With this I say to you, good day, and God Bless.

John Doe.

…

"Is his last name really 'Doe'?" Jason asks, pleased that he was described as an anarchist.

"I think it might just be a pen name" Henry says amused.

"I'll have so much pressure on my fashion column now!" Allison panics.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something" Stevie sooths with a small amused smile while sharing a look with her mom. Elizabeth burrows into her husbands side observing her family. She was pleased about her impromptu interview. She was sure Russell was having a fit though because he had confiscated Johns notepad.

…

"Really, honey, Panda watching?" Russell's wife asks. Russell merely twitched.


End file.
